


Tokio en Tokyo

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [69]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Drama, F/M, Fear of Flying, Female Georg Listing, Flying, Gender or Sex Swap, Hentai, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, M/M, Manga & Anime, Minor Violence, Post-Break Up, Secrets, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 61] A veces hay que ir al otro lado del mundo para romperse en dos y luego en tres.





	Tokio en Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Ya muero de ganas por terminar de betear este arco narrativo, porque Gustav y Georgie no hacen más que romper y romper, y se me va un poco del alma con eso.

**Tokio en Tokyo**

 

Con una apreciación que sólo era capaz de distinguir en retrospectiva, Gustav se quedó con la impresión de que el primer tercio de febrero transcurrió en un chasquido de dedos.

Después de aquella visita intempestiva de los gemelos, se reunieron a diario con estos en una sala que el estudio les proporcionó y cumplieron con cada cita a la que fueron llamados. Por un lado Gustav y Georgie, por el otro Tom y Bill, cada grupo arribando por su cuenta sin interrumpir al otro.

Ensayaron las canciones de su último disco y alistaron maletas; prepararon sus permisos de viaje y se comprometieron, a falta de contrato que los atara a ese compromiso, a dar de sí su mejor comportamiento y cumplir con las expectativas que de ellos se esperaban para su primer viaje a Tokyo.

Para ello, David voló desde LA en calidad de manager adjunto, y en compañía de Natalie, dos asistentes personales, tres guardaespaldas, el equipo de sonido y luces, y por supuesto ellos cuatro, reservaron un avión privado mediano y emprendieron la marcha al país del sol naciente.

Fiel a sus costumbres, apenas poner un pie en el avión Georgie deglutió dos pastillas con media botella de agua y cayó dormida antes de despegar, con el cinturón apretado de más y la mejilla apoyada contra el cristal de la ventanilla.

—A veces me da envidia —dijo Tom, quien por el acomodo de los asientos estaba de frente a Gustav en una distribución de hileras encontradas, de tal manera que de los cuatro asientos que componían su espacio, dos los ocupaban Gustav y Georgie y los otros dos Tom y Bill, excepto que Bill estaba en el baño y ya se estaba tardando lo suyo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por todo lo que puede dormir sin importar las turbulencias?

—Eso también —continuó Tom—, pero en general, me refiero. Bill me mataría si tomara somníferos durante el vuelo, y no por mi salud o por las dosis, sino porque se aburriría sin mi compañía.

—No es como si tuviera que habituarse a estar sin ti, ¿sabes? Porque ese ha sido tu lugar desde nacimiento, y lo seguirá siendo hasta el día de su muerte. La de cualquiera de los dos —simplificó Gustav su relación en términos de simbiosis.

Era extraño, concluyó Gustav sin exaltaciones, cómo dos meses atrás había estado a punto de reventársele una vena mayor en el cuerpo de la impresión que le dio al enterarse de que ese par eran más que simples gemelos unidos por un invisible cordón umbilical («Amantes», saltó la palabra a su consciencia), y como el tiempo, y no mucho de éste, había desdibujado su significado hasta volverlo banal.

O tal vez banal no era la definición correcta, pero Gustav había llegado a habituarse tanto a la noción de Bill y Tom como pareja, además de las otras facetas que ya compartían como hermanos, gemelos, compañeros de banda, confidente, almas gemelas, archienemigos y también cómplices, que lo que en inicio había sido la amenaza de un gran cambio que sacudiría las bases de su amistad, y que en cambio se había desvanecido igual que un huracán al atracar en tierra firme y desvanecerse en simple viento y un par de gotas de lluvia.

No que por ello Gustav estuviera del todo _bien_ al respecto, en su lugar, el término que mejor lo definiría tendría que ser… Aceptación. De la misma que Bill siempre había fallado para demostrarles a él y a Georgie, por irónica que resultara la comparación.

—Pues… no —murmuró Tom una respuesta, con la boca seca y la garganta constreñida porque ambos sabían que aun en lenguaje secreto, estaban hablando de un tema proscrito.

Gustav habría deseado fruncir el ceño en dirección al mayor de los gemelos, liberar un poco de su frustración con él y hacérsela pasar mal, pero en su lugar se encogió de hombros y lo dejó estar. ¿Qué sentido tenía ya cuando no podía importarle menos? El daño, si es que lo hubo, ya estaba hecho, y el resto era historia antigua y que no le concernía.

Lo que ese par hacía o no hacía le valía una soberana mierda, y con el futuro de la banda incierto en el horizonte, Gustav se preguntó si los temores de Bill a estar destinados a fracasar por asuntos del amor entre miembros no estarían más bien proyectados de su propia relación con Tom en lugar de incluirlo a él y a Georgie como un ítem. La idea, si bien ridícula, no fue por ello menos divertida, y Gustav disimuló una corta risa con una falsa tos en su mano hecha puño.

En sueños, Georgie se removió a su lado.

—Deberías de sujetarla. Parece que se está resbalando de la ventanilla —comentó Tom, a tiempo para que Gustav la moviera de posición y la acomodara contra su costado. De ese modo, Georgie acabó hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Gustav y aspirando profundo de la fragancia de su cuello antes de volverse a sumir en el sopor narcótico de los somníferos.

—Si eso no es amor… —Dijo Tom en voz baja y reverencial por lo que acababa de presenciar.

—Eso explícaselo a Bill —gruñó Gustav—, que bastantes problemas nos ha dado su incapacidad para entenderlo.

—Explícaselo tú —rebatió Tom—. Es mi gemelo, no la otra personalidad que habita en mi cuerpo. Aunque cueste entenderlo, somos entidades separadas, y él es tan capaz como yo de sus propias convicciones.

—Bill es un imbécil y ya está —siseó Gustav, con tal tino que justo en ese instante volvió Bill del baño y pasó a sentarse en su butaca.

—Vaya, pues gracias por el sentimiento. Tú siempre tan amable, Schäfer —masculló éste, fingiendo concentración en colocarse correctamente el cinturón de seguridad, pero sus manos temblorosas lo traicionaron.

En otra etapa de la vida Gustav se habría sofocado por la vergüenza de haber sido atrapado hablando mal a espaldas de otra persona, o en su defecto ya se estaría disculpando con profusión, pero ese era el Gustav de antes, el que no cargaba con tantas cicatrices, en su mayoría producto directo e indirecto de Bill, así que al diablo con él y sus sentimientos heridos, porque si antes Bill no se había molestado por los suyos o los de Georgie, era su turno para sufrir.

Para su asombro…

—Uhm, traje esto —rebuscó Bill de dentro de su bolso de viaje que había guardado debajo del asiento en lugar de acomodarlo en los espacios superiores, y con timidez le ofreció a Gustav una especie de peluche que en lugar de la forma de un animal, era una U.

Sin aceptarlo todavía, Gustav arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Una almohada, duh —puso Bill los ojos en blanco—. Especialmente para vuelos y viajes largos en carretera. Así no acabas con torticolis por la mala postura, y erm, Georgie parece necesitarla más que yo —volvió él a la carga de ofrecerle la pieza, y Gustav la atrapó con dos dedos y un poco de desagrado.

—No sé… —Dudó, porque si bien dudaba que Georgie despertara pronto, su instinto le hacía desconfiar de las intenciones del menor de los gemelos por mucho que éste se quisiera vender como amable.

—No le he hecho nada, si es lo que te preocupa. Todavía tiene la etiqueta de nuevo —murmuró Bill lo último, luchando por mantener la compostura, aunque su rol dentro de la banda como el menor y el más caprichoso lo traicionaba, y su labio inferior se colgó en la forma de un puchero.

—Y son cómodas, en serio. Yo tengo la mía —afirmó Tom con convicción—. Haz la prueba, y que Georgie decida después.

Gustav se mordisqueó el labio inferior en una esquina y optó por ceder, no por Bill, sino por Tom, quien hasta el momento había demostrado ser digno de confianza cuando se trataba de Georgie, por lo que Gustav aceptó su palabra como buena.

—Ok, vale.

Maniobrando con el cojín, siguió las instrucciones del menor de los gemelos y pronto quedó Georgie con éste en torno al cuello y la cabeza más erguida que antes.

—Le servirá en las cervicales. Es que dormir tanto y en esa postura tan incómoda… —Se admiró Tom—. En fin.

Sufriendo de un lapsus incómodo en el que el silencio era su única opción, Gustav agradeció la intervención del capitán cuando anunció que estaban por despegar de tierra y que no se movieran de sus asientos.

El despegue transcurrió sin contratiempos, y cuando por fin remontaron el paisaje que apareció en sus ventanillas les pareció agradable. Plácido con sus nubes de color plata y el ocasional reflejo dorado del sol. La perfección hecha imagen.

Sin proponérselo, con Georgie todavía a su lado a pesar del cojín que ponía una pequeña distancia entre ambos, Gustav bostezó, y antes de los cinco minutos ya estaba dormido.

 

Cumpliendo con un total de casi trece horas de vuelo, contando el tiempo en pista y la demora del despegue, Gustav estaba ansioso por poner los pies en suelo firme y estirar las piernas como era debido en lugar de conformarse con breves caminatas entre los asientos cuando la tensión de los músculos le ganaba, así que apenas entró el avión al aeropuerto principal y el capitán dio su visto bueno para que se quitaran los cinturones de seguridad y recogieran su equipaje de mano, el primero en saltar de su asiento fue Gustav, que estiró los brazos hasta tocar el techo de la cabina y soltar un quejido de satisfacción cuando los huesos de su espalda crujieron uno tras otro en sucesión.

—Así sonaba la Nana Kaulitz antes de morir —dijo Tom de pasada, y Gustav le propinó un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

—Sigue soñando.

Bajando sus cosas y las de Georgie de los compartimentos superiores, Gustav se llevó una leve conmoción cuando al voltear en dirección a Georgie, quien seguía dormida e iba a necesitar de su asistencia para despertar y bajar del avión, se topó con la imagen de Bill sentado en el que antes era su espacio y tocándole las mejillas en lo que parecía ser su mejor intento por despertarla.

Tom vio lo mismo que él y se apresuró a tranquilizarlo. —No pasa nada. Pensó que podría ayudarte. Sólo está siendo amable.

Gustav gruñó. —Uhm…

A pesar de lo anómalo de su situación, Gustav permitió que fuera Bill que auxiliara a Georgie en ponerla en pie y con un brazo en torno a la cintura guiarla escaleras abajo a la pista de aterrizaje, donde un pequeño autobús esperaba por los pasajeros para llevarlos a la terminal.

Por quedar en el orden en que habían subido, Bill fue quien compartió con Georgie una butaca doble, la última de las que quedaban, así que Gustav y Tom hicieron el trayecto de pie y observando a ese par con una atención que antes no les habían prestado. De lo que conversaron, porque de vez en cuando Georgie le susurró palabras a Bill al oído y éste hizo lo mismo con ella, nadie se enteró salvo ellos dos, y Gustav sintió un ramalazo de celos que hasta entonces sólo había experimentado cuando era Tom el que se cuchicheaba con Georgie. No que Bill le diera la impresión de ser una amenaza para ambos después de todo lo que sabía de él, pero había aprendido a base de prueba y error a desconfiar de su persona, y antes muerto que cometer dos veces el mismo error.

La entrada al aeropuerto estuvo salpicada de las habituales líneas burocráticas por aduana donde declararon no traer consigo armas, drogas, ni estar ligados al terrorismo. David se encargó de ello con la ayuda de una traductora contratada para la ocasión, y Gustav no pudo estar más satisfecho por ello, ya que el poco inglés con el que se habían topado era deficiente y con un acento imposible de descifrar a sus oídos.

—Jo, muero por llegar al hotel y dormir —masculló Georgie, que ya para entonces se había soltado de Bill e iba con su brazo entrelazado al de Gustav.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si has dormido más de medio día! Tienes que estar de broma —exclamó Tom.

—Y no olviden que por el cambio de horario, aunque para nosotros sea de madrugada, el día apenas comienza aquí —señaló Bill una de las pantallas que marcaban llegadas y salidas y sobre la cual se podía leer la hora actual: Las 10:38 de la mañana. Algo así como las 3 de la madrugada según su horario de Alemania.

—Mátenme de una vez por todas —gruñó Tom, que se había mantenido gran parte del vuelo con Bill, pero que en esos momentos se lamentaba.

—Demasiado pronto para eso —se inmiscuyó David, que una vez terminados trámites, les devolvió sus pasaportes con un par de hojas de permiso que les concedían moverse con libertad en suelo nipón—. Tenemos una entrevista  en la tarde, así que en marcha.

A medio camino de la salida los recibió un caluroso grupo de fans, que con carteles y lonas les daban la bienvenida en varios idiomas. Con una sonrisa grande en el rostro se detuvieron a saludar, firmar autógrafos y tomarse algunas fotos, y de entre ellos fue Bill quien más feliz se mostró de los cuatro por contar con una base de fans que los hubiera recibido en su primer viaje a la tierra del sol naciente, y de ello habló mientras dejaban atrás al grupo y se dirigían al exterior del recinto para adentrarse de lleno al Tokyo actual.

Cumpliendo las expectativas que Japón tenía para ofrecer y más, Gustav tuvo que recordarse en varias ocasiones el revisar que su boca no se abriera por inercia cada vez que se topaban con algún cliché (hombres de traje, colegialas en uniforme de marinerita, street fashion occidental en su máxima expresión), adelantos tecnológicos (robots, máquinas automatizadas, sincronía en los servicios) o choque cultural (las reverencias, miles de rostros similares y a la vez no, el orden y la pulcritud). Tokyo no era la ciudad del futuro, pero a la vez lo era, y Gustav no pudo contener un “¡Wow!” cuando las puertas del taxi al que abordaron se abrieron automatizadas por orden de un botón.

El viaje al hotel en el que se hospedaban fue un trayecto de casi una hora en el que se movieron a través de una ciudad que parecía no terminar jamás. Su guía, quien se presentó como Mika Yamada, les habló del total de población en el área urbana, y los ojos de todos se abrieron grandes cuando la cifra de millones alcanzó sus oídos.

—Mayor razón para no separarse del grupo, ¿entendido? —Convirtió David eso en una lección de obediencia, porque a diferencia de sus visitas a otras ciudades dentro de Europa o en América en donde el inglés podría salvarlos de un apuro, en Tokyo no era el caso, y corrían el riesgo de sufrir más que un simple malentendido con algún lugareño.

Mientras escuchaban una breve narración de las maravillas que Tokyo tenía por ofrecerles, Gustav se encargó de hidratar a Georgie con té verde y alimentarla con un panecillo de melón que habían comprado en el aeropuerto de una de la infinidad de máquinas expendedoras que había ahí. Si bien Georgie había estado escéptica por lo diferente del sabor a todo lo que antes hubiera probado, pronto fue ella quien por propia voluntad comió del pan, y para cuando arribaron el hotel donde se iban a hospedar, estaba más despierta y era capaz de moverse sin ayuda.

—Espero no sea uno de esos hoteles cápsula de los que se habla tanto, Dave —dijo Bill con aprensión cuando se estacionaron frente a una fachada de modesto tamaño y sin ningún letrero luminoso que indicara qué tipo de negocio era.

En recepción los atendió una amable y sonriente empleada con quien la señorita Yamada trató, y pronto les fueron entregadas las tarjetas de sus habitaciones.

—Nos acomodaremos de dos en dos —dijo David con naturalidad—. Supongo que las mismas duplas de siempre, ¿no?

—Oh, es que de hecho Georgie y yo quisiéramos compartir cuarto, sólo para variar la rutina —bromeó Tom, y no sólo Georgie le chasqueó la lengua, sino que Gustav le tiró de la bandana que llevaba en la cabeza y su gemelo hizo lo propio de una de sus trenzas—. ¡Ouch! No había necesidad de llegar a la agresividad, chicos.

David se encargó de llevarlos a sus cuartos, que contiguos, resultaron ser más pequeños de lo que tenían en mente para un hotel que se hacía llamar de cuatro estrellas.

—Es… acogedor —dictaminó Georgie apenas entraron ella y Gustav a su habitación y David cerró la puerta detrás de sí para instalar a los gemelos—. Mejor que aquel hotel en Polonia, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, sí —rió Gustav, porque el hotel al que Georgie hacía referencia era de su primera gira, cuando la posibilidad de alcanzar fama y gloria era una fantasía arriesgada y economizaban en todo. Por aquel entonces habían estado por cumplir una semana sin una ducha decente y durmiendo en literas, así que David los ‘premió’ con una noche en una verdadera cama y con una ducha funcional que tuviera agua caliente… Excepto que la cama estaba infestada de chinches, y la regadera posesionada por una horda de cucarachas gigantescas y voladoras a las que se enfrentaron armados con zapatos y perdieron. Lo que los llevó a amotinarse en el autobús, y ahí los encontró David a la mañana siguiente cuando por fin admitió su error de rentar a la orilla de la carretera.

Por fortuna, su habitación actual, si bien era pequeña, no por ello carecía de lo esencial. Contaba con una cama matrimonial que Georgie declaró como excelente cuando se lanzó al colchón y rebotó en sus resortes. Las sábanas olían bien, y las almohadas eran mullidas, por no hablar de los chocolates decorativos que encontraron debajo de éstas y que comieron mientras seguían revisando el resto del cuarto. Además de la cama, el resto del mobiliario consistía en un escritorio individual con una silla, un armario empotrado en la pared que iba de piso a techo y que a pesar de lo estrecho sirvió para acomodar su equipaje, una cómoda repleta de toallas y enseres de limpieza para su uso, y una ventana que daba a la calle y que se podía abrir pero que prefirieron mantener cerrada por el clima gélido.

—Nada mal.

—Espera a que veas el baño —dijo Georgie—. Ese retrete es más avanzado que un reactor nuclear y seguro que tiene el doble de botones.

—Exagerada —desdeñó Gustav las palabras de Georgie, pero como confirmó minutos después cuando la naturaleza llamó, era ella quien tendría la última risotada.

Ante la disyuntiva de qué botón presionar en un control de mando que parecía la cabina de una nave de ciencia ficción, Gustav apretó al azar y sufrió el desagradable toque de recibir un chorro de agua caliente directo en los testículos. Otro botón lanzó agua helada como manantial de Islandia, y otro más una corriente de aire que lo obligó a apretar las nalgas por temor de otro ataque sorpresa.

Por último, Gustav se limpió con un poco de papel higiénico y salió del baño echando pestes y miradas de reproche a Georgie, quien reía como descosida y le narraba unas aventuras similares por las que Robert había pasado muchos años atrás en un viaje de negocios.

—Oh, ven acá. Tu trasero estará bien mientras te mantengas alejado del maligno y siempre perverso retrete japonés. Anda —palmeó Georgie la cama donde ella ya se había acostado, y Gustav se recostó a su lado.

—He sido… ultrajado —murmuró Gustav, lo que le arrancó a Georgie una sarta de risitas imposibles de contener—. Esto es muy serio, ¡no te burles! —La atacó con besos en el cuello, y la bajista pasó de resistirse a meter las manos por debajo de su camiseta y acariciar su piel.

El brillo de sus ojos reveló los planes que tenía para las siguientes horas libres antes de su entrevista… Mismos planes que se fueron al carajo cuando los gemelos comenzaron a aporrear su puerta pidiendo que se dieran prisa porque iban a salir a comer en un restaurante de sushi tradicional y los interrumpieron todavía con los pantalones puestos pero las mejillas arreboladas.

—Más tarde —susurró Georgie, y Gustav asintió porque no le quedaba de otra.

Más tarde tendría que ser.

 

Después de comer sushi y beber un poco del licor local que se llamaba sake y del que sólo Gustav repitió, se prepararon para la primera entrevista de su viaje. Con ayuda de la señorita Yamada salieron airosos y expresaron con mucho entusiasmo lo felices que los hacía estar por primera vez en Tokyo, haciendo honor a la ciudad que le había dado el nombre a la banda.

Como la entrevista se demoraba por el proceso de traducir en vivo y las preguntas eran las mismas que ya antes les habían hecho al comienzo de su carrera, Gustav se distrajo examinando la sala donde los habían citado, y que al más puro estilo oriental requería de quitarse los zapatos para entrar. Así que descalzos se habían ido a sentar en el suelo frente a una mesa de madera, y habían aceptado como aperitivos unos curiosos dulces de color rosa y con textura húmeda que sabían a durazno, además del consabido té verde que les sirvieron hirviendo de una tetera a unos pequeños recipientes que asemejaban a tazas, pero que de mayor grosor y sin asa, tenían que sujetar con ambas manos.

—Esto es amargo —deglutió Georgie el primer sorbo y lavó el sabor de su lengua con una mordida al dulce.

—Cómete el mío también —le empujó Gustav su platito hacia ella, porque si bien el postre le había parecido rico, con una probada le bastaba para empalagarse, y prefería que Georgie lo disfrutara por él.

Conversando en voz baja de la decoración de la habitación con paredes de papel y minimalismo en su máxima expresión, dejaron que la voz cantante de la entrevista la tuvieran Bill y a ratos Tom, quienes se encargaron de enfatizar cuánto apreciaban el apoyo de las fans y cuán contentos se sentían de ver realizado su sueño de la infancia de presentarse en Japón, pero sobre todo en conocer su capital, a la que honraban con el nombre de la banda.

—Y menos mal que en el garaje teníamos ese poster del monte Fuji, porque pudo ser uno de Calcuta y eso no habría tenido nada de gracia como sitio a visitar —rió Gustav con Georgie, y ésta por poco escupió el té que bebía.

—Shhh —le amonestó con una sonrisa ladina—, o David se arrepentirá de haber venido con nosotros.

—Qué va —desdeñó Gustav la posibilidad—. Este era su sueño tanto como de nosotros.

—Están muy risueños hoy —les dijo Tom en un susurro, aprovechando que Bill estaba en una de sus infinitas peroratas acerca de cómo seguía buscando el amor y cómo todavía no había dado con la chica correcta. Un tema del que en el pasado Gustav habría pasado sin prestar atención, y que en cambio ahora le era tan sencillo ver a través de la máscara del menor de los gemelos y tacharlo de mentiroso porque conocía su secreto más profundo.

Adoptando una postura relajada, Gustav observó los gestos y ademanes de Bill mientras éste se explayó hablando de la hipotética chica ideal que le robaría el corazón, y de algún modo Gustav entrevió la imagen de Tom colándose por todos los resquicios habidos y por haber. Como por ejemplo, cuando Bill decía que su futura novia tenía que hacerle reír, justo como sólo Tom sabía arrancarle carcajadas al menor de los gemelos, o cuánto apreciaba unas manos bonitas, y a la memoria de Gustav acudió el recuerdo de Bill masajeando los nudillos de Tom cuando éste se quejaba de cansancio durante las giras y la devoción con la que atendía cada falange y a veces cerraba con un beso sobre cada uña.

«Y ahora que todo tiene sentido es cuando me percato de lo denso que fui en el pasado», pensó Gustav con cierto remordimiento a su propia ceguera. Claro que según Georgie la verdad había sido tan evidente como si estuviera expuesta a la luz del día, afirmación en la que ambos diferían, aunque poco a poco Gustav había tenido que irle dando la razón según comprobaba que los Kaulitz actuaban como siempre lo habían hecho, pero en cambio ahora era él quien bajo esa nueva perspectiva catalogaba sus gestos, acciones y palabras como muestras de cariño entre amantes, no de hermanos gemelos. O en todo caso, de hermanos gemelos que eran amantes, lo que venía a ser el caso con ellos dos.

Lo cual puesto a pensar con seriedad, confirmaba ese viejo refrán de que la verdad se ocultaba no a las sombras, sino bajo la luz, y que era uno el culpable si la pasaba por alto.

—Es muy temprano para pensar en esto —murmuró para sí, y Georgie adivinó en el acto su línea de pensamiento cuando se acercó a él, y pasándole el brazo por la espalda, le susurró al oído.

—Aw, pero si son tan lindos juntos. Eso es cuando Bill no es un cabrón, y el ego de Tom se mantiene a raya, por supuesto.

—Una palabra más y revisaré tu laptop buscando fanfics de tu autoría y con ellos dos estelarizando escenas de amor candentes.

—Nah, eso no —dijo Georgie—, pero seguro que encuentras de nosotros dos. He leído bastante de _pegging_ y…

Pasando a explicar a Gustav en qué consistía la práctica de _pegging_ , logró que éste se sonrojara como un tomate maduro en pleno verano, y el color le perduró incluso hasta el final de la entrevista, cuando después de estrechar manos y ser objeto de las tradicionales reverencias de gracias, fue hora de dar por cerrada la jornada laboral y disfrutar del resto de su día libre.

Con la compañía de la señorita Yamada pasearon un poco por las calles de una de las áreas comerciales más importantes de la región, y aprovechando el relativo anonimato del que gozaban en esa parte de Asia como sólo un grupo de extranjeros excéntricos moviéndose a sus anchas en la ciudad, se divirtieron perdiendo el tiempo frente a los aparadores y también dentro de las tiendas, en donde cada quien compró hasta cargar consigo varias bolsas de objetos diversos.

—Todo es tan bonito y colorido —exclamó Georgie cuando al cabo de varias horas se detuvieron en un café temático y una linda chica en atuendo de sirvienta francesa tomó sus órdenes—. Tan… ¿Cómo era, Yamada-san? —Corroboró con la traductora.

— _Kawaii_ , Georgie-san —dijo ésta con una sonrisa que no mostraba ni un rastro de los dientes.

—No es mala idea para un próximo tatuaje —bromeó Bill—. Así todos sabrían lo lindo y tierno que soy.

—Seguro —ironizó Georgie, pero por lo demás se mantuvo quieta en su asiento.

Una segunda vuelta por el distrito comercial los llevó a una tienda de mangas, y en vista de que sólo era Gustav quien tenía interés de comprar un par de tomos para su colección de objetos singulares, Georgie se quedó con él a acompañarlo en lo que revisaba los anaqueles mientras Bill arrastraba a su gemelo a la tienda de enfrente de la calle, donde vendían joyería gótica muy acorde a sus gustos por la muerte y lo tenebroso.

—No es que no aprecie el manga como una obra de arte peculiar porque lo admito, me gusta, pero es que esto es imposible de leer —dijo Georgie mientras hojeaba de la pila de libros que Gustav planeaba llevarse consigo y los kanjis le parecían cada vez más pequeños insectos patudos a los que hubieran aplastado con un golpe de periódico. De seguirlos viendo con atención, se provocaría una jaqueca tratando de descifrarlos.

—No todos son para mí —respondió Gustav mientras cambiaba de sección y revisaba en otro estante—. Esta Navidad que pasé en Loitsche salí una o dos veces con unos amigos de la academia de música que también viven en Magdeburg, y uno de ellos colecciona mangas, artbooks y esas cosas, así que pensé llevarle algún pequeño souvenir.

—Siendo así…

Revisando en las vitrinas que contenían figuras de resina con los personajes más conocidos del anime y los videojuegos, Georgie se admiró en voz alta de los pechos de una muñeca, que apenas cubiertos por una camiseta, desafiaban las leyes de la gravedad.

—Vaya… Gus —llamó al baterista—, tienes que ver esta monada.

Con cinco mangas más bajo su brazo, Gustav se admiró de lo irreal del diseño, pero con picardía declaró que el asunto de la camiseta hecha jiras que apenas cubría los pezones sí le parecía sexy.

—No sé —se mostró Georgie dubitativa—. Las únicas camisetas que tengo en ese estado son pijamas o las utilizo para limpiar el departamento. No me sentiría nada sexy, eso te lo puedo asegurar, y creo que tiene más que ver con que mis pechos tiendan a seguir la ley de gravedad antes que desafiarla. —Atenta a la pila de mangas que ya Gustav llevaba consigo, Georgie abrió grandes los ojos cuando en una de las portadas descubrió un dibujo obsceno—. ¡Gus!

—¿Ah, esto? —Le enseñó él su contenido—. Es hentai.

—¿Cómo en… porno? —Se escandalizó ella, no porque en sí fuera pornografía, que al respecto era bastante liberal, sino porque conforme pasaba las páginas del libro descubría que no era un simple encuentro sexual, sino varios, con la participación de una chica con varios hombres vestidos de militar, un perro, y con un extra de un pulpo con tentáculos traviesos—. Oh por Dios… ¿Esto también es para tu amigo o lo llevas para ti?

—No lo sé todavía, pero debes de admitir que serían un excelente tema de conversación en fiestas y reuniones.

—Oh sí, los sacaríamos justo después del postre, cuando ya estén un poco ebrios por el vino, ¿eh? —Le chanceó Georgie con total seriedad—. Y después no nos haríamos responsables de la orgía que se desatara.

—¿Eso piensas?

—Eso me temo. Aunque… El arte es bonito. Claro, estos pechos jamás han estado expuestos a la fuerza de gravedad, pero…

—Tus pechos me gustan más —dijo Gustav, y la bajista frunció la boca.

—¡Gusss! —Siseó—. No digas eso. Estamos en público.

—¿Y qué con eso? Aquí nadie habla nuestro idioma. En esta tienda nadie sabe nuestros nombres ni nuestra afiliación con la banda. Sólo somos dos extranjeros que compran mangas eróticos y nada más. Piensa en las posibilidades…

—En ese caso… —Las pupilas de Georgie se contrajeron hasta que el color verde estuvo por desaparecer en la inmensidad del negro—. Bésame.

—¿Aquí?

—Sí, aquí —asintió Georgie—. Que no es cualquier día cuando la oportunidad de hacerlo en público se presenta, así que bésame o-… Mmm…

Rodeándola con ambos brazos a pesar de tener sus manos ocupadas, Gustav besó a Georgie, quien a su vez cargaba con varios volúmenes y por error le pegó en la cabeza con unos de ellos al intentar rodear su nuca, pero de cualquier modo Gustav besó a Georgie, y Georgie le correspondió con la misma intensidad, y ese beso atrajo miradas de curiosidad entre el resto de los compradores, también unas cuantas de reprobación, pero que ellos decidieron ignorar hasta que separarse y respirar se volvió imperativo.

—Uhm, eso fue bueno —murmuró Georgie, lamiéndose los labios inflamados.

—Lo mismo digo —concedió Gustav el mismo título.

Dando por terminadas sus compras en la tienda, tocó pasar a caja a pagar, y el empleado que los atendió señaló un par de productos que estaban a su lado en el mostrador, en especial unos tubos cilíndricos en los que insistió conforme el desfile de mangas hentai que Gustav traía consigo se acumularon en tres pilas que no paraban de crecer sobre el área de empaque.

—¿Qué es esto? —Leyó Georgie el reverso del producto—. ¿Fleshlight? ¿Te suena de algo?

Gustav tosió. —Es… un juguete.

—¿Cómo un robot? ¿O es algo que no requiere de baterías?

—Un juguete sexual —clarificó Gustav.

—¡¿Uh?! —Georgie ignoró el texto en japonés y se dirigió a la sección en inglés donde las instrucciones hablaban de lubricante, empezar despacio, y lavar la fleshlight después de cada uso.

—Es una especie de vagina portable —explicó Gustav con discreción, aunque el empleado que los atendió no les quitó la vista de encima por el rabillo de los párpados; costaba discernir si les entendía a pesar de hablar en alemán o sólo era cotilla y se la estaba pasando en grande viéndolos pasar apuros—. O mejor dicho, depende de la forma. En la, uhm, punta tiene por lo general la forma de una vulva, aunque también las hay de boca, ano y… Bueno, depende de lo que busques, y cuál sea tu fetiche. Por internet he visto que venden genitales de criaturas mágicas como elfos y dragones, pero también de aliens y perros.

La expresión de asombro y desconcierto de Georgie se transformó en una de arrobo. —Tenemos que comprar por lo menos una —declaró con un guiño.

—No sé…

—Anda, será divertido —pidió ella con un pequeño puchero que se asemejaba al de Bill cuando éste trataba de convencer a su gemelo de ceder a sus caprichos, pero ni loco le diría Gustav eso a la bajista a menos que quisiera arruinar el ambiente y hacerse merecedor de una patada en los testículos.

—Para mí, claro, pero para ti… Entiendes que son juguetes exclusivamente para hombres, ¿verdad?

—Eso no es cierto —jugueteó Georgie con el envase—. Yo podría jugar también, y tú sólo tendrías que quedarte quietecito mientras yo pongo a trabajar mi magia.

—Uhhh… —Con la mente en blanco salvo por la imagen mental de Georgie masturbándolo con una de las fleshlights, tomar la decisión no fue difícil—. Ok, pero debemos mantener esto en secreto, o los gemelos no me dejarán olvidarlo jamás en la vida.

—Sencillo —cogió Georgie la caja con diez piezas que estaba en el mostrador y la colocó sobre el montón de mangas que todavía quedaban por pagar—. Nos las llevaremos todas.

—¡Pero…!

—Así les daremos una de regalo a cada Kaulitz, otra para David, y el resto… Bueno, ya sabes…

Abochornado por el desparpajo con el que Georgie trataba el asunto, Gustav la dejó hacer a su libre antojo, porque si algo había aprendido era que ella era libre de maneras en las que él no lo era, y de vez en cuando le venía bien remontar el vuelo a su lado en un cielo que le estaba vedado cuando no contaba con su compañía.

—Vale, lo que tú digas —pagó la compra con su tarjeta de crédito, y Georgie le ayudó con las bolsas repletas de mercancía que cargaron consigo al exterior de la tienda.

A tiempo para encontrarse con Bill y Tom, quienes volvían de la tienda gótica a la que habían entrado antes y venían en condiciones similares con varios paquetes, y en el caso de Bill, una sonrisa enorme, mientras que Tom se quejaba de “de lo mucho que le dolían los pies y lo poco apreciado que se sentía”, lo que le ganó por parte de su gemelo un discreto beso en la mejilla que sólo Gustav y Georgie presenciaron sin mover ni un músculo facial.

—Y así es como nos insensibilizaron —masculló Gustav, y al comprender a qué se refería, Georgie hizo entrechocar sus hombros, en vista de que las bolsas con sus compras les impedían más.

—Basta. Sigue siendo… amor.

—Y un cuerno —murmuró éste, sólo para descubrir que por dentro, cada fibra de su ser coincidía con Georgie, lo cual era… escalofriante, pero sobre todo, una sensación de paz que nada tenía que ver con tibieza y estar reconfortado, sino con frío y un medio aséptico. Esa herida, que apenas tres meses atrás había amenazado con matarlos, había sanado, y la cicatriz apenas si era visible.

Decidido a que eso requería de una reflexión más profunda, Gustav se prometió dedicarle el tiempo necesario después. Después… Cuando Georgie no llevara consigo una docena de fleshlights que quisiera probar en él.

Después…

 

No todo durante su visita en Japón consistió en comer sushi, visitar tiendas de manga y sufrir por porque el retrete quería un trato íntimo con sus traseros. También incluyó más entrevistas, un concierto al que asistió un buen número de fans, y unos cuantos paseos por la ciudad.

David previó que su interés por la capital que había inspirado el nombre de la banda los haría desear conocer la capital, así que de antemano agregó días libres a su viaje, y así fue como después de finalizar la última cita que tenían en su calendario (un show de amenidades en televisión) se vieron con un fin de semana largo listo para disfrutarlo a su libre antojo.

Por sugerencia de la señorita Yamada fue que visitaron un distrito diferente cada día, empezando con Shinjuku el viernes, Shibuya el sábado y Akihabara el domingo, lo que los llevó el lunes a preocuparse por el estado atiborrado de sus maletas en las que ya no cabía ni un alfiler más.

—Oh, joder —se lamentó de ello Georgie a la hora del desayuno, los cuatro miembros de la banda reunidos en el restaurante del hotel y comiendo un desayuno occidental que consistía en pan tostado, fruta y yogurt—. No hay manera, tendré que comprar otra maleta más y pagar la multa por exceso de equipaje.

—Dímelo a mí —se unió Tom a sus quejas—. Yo tendré que subir con tres chaquetas puestas, todo sea para que las cremalleras de mi valija cierren.

—Yo puedo ayudar —se ofreció Bill, y Gustav supuso que la oferta iba dirigida a su gemelo, pero en lugar de eso, Bill le sugirió a Georgie que pasara por su habitación y le dejara el resto a él.

—Anda, que no confío ni un poquitín en ti —desdeñó Georgie de buenas a primeras el ofrecimiento que éste le hizo—. Tanta generosidad de tu parte me da grima y de la mala.

Bill frunció el ceño. —Sólo intento ser amable contigo.

—Ya, pero… —Con el último bocado de pan tostado y mermelada en el aire y sujeto entre sus dedos, Georgie caviló su siguiente oración antes de pronunciarse—. Viniendo de ti… y tratándose de mí… creo que prefiero no aceptar tu ayuda, pero gracias de cualquier modo.

—Oh. —Bill se desinfló, pero se tomó el rechazó con diplomacia.

No así Tom, que de día y de noche velaba tanto por sus intereses como por los de Bill, y no perdió oportunidad en reclamarle a Georgie.

—Bill quería ser amable contigo.

—Mmm —canturreó Georgie para sí, distraída en sus asuntos, pero no tanto como para no responder—. ¿Y no te parece que es un poco tarde para eso?

Gustav los miró uno por uno, y entonces un clic en su cerebro hizo salir sus alarmas internas. —Para variar… ¿Hay algo de lo que me falte enterarme?

—Gus… —Empezó Georgie, pero fue Bill quien lo acabó con la eficacia de un disparo.

—Georgie va a dejar la banda —dijo Bill sin respirar, sin pausas de ningún tipo, y con la quijada rígida en su lugar. No había que ser un genio para deducir cuánto dolor le había producido enunciar esas seis palabras, y tampoco adivinar que no era el único.

—¿D-Desde…? —Gustav aspiró profundo y volvió a empezar, temeroso de que su voz lo traicionara al quebrársele a mitad de la frase—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Georgie suspiró. —Aquel día que fueron al departamento, cuando tú y Tom salieron a fumar al balcón. Yo… —Se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. Yo acepté venir a este viaje en honor a los buenos tiempos, pero con la condición de que sería de los últimos compromisos que cumpliría con la banda.

—Pero… —La náusea invadió a Gustav, y éste se tuvo que forzar para mantener la cordura—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada a mí?

—Por favor, Gusti… —Pidió Georgie, buscando su mano y encontrándola inerte—. Hablemos de esto más tarde, solos tú y yo, con más calma. En privado.

—Si esto es de la banda, deberíamos hablarlo entre todos y ya está —dictaminó Tom, quien a diferencia de Gustav tenía ya varios días de conocer la noticia y había tenido tiempo de asimilarla—. Es lo justo.

Georgie levantó el mentón y expuso la cuestión central de su decisión para marcharse por su cuenta. —No hay gran cosa que decir al respecto. Y si tu intención es hacerme cambiar de parecer-…

—¡Pues claro que lo es! —Replicó Tom, golpeando la mesa con el puño y atrayendo sobre sí la mirada de otros tantos comensales que se encontraban en el restaurante—. Mierda…

—Como dije antes, no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para mantener esta conversación, así que si me disculpan… —Lanzó Georgie su servilleta sobre los restos de su plato, y poniéndose en pie, emprendió la retirada a zancadas rápidas.

Gustav sólo la observó partir.

 

Ganando tiempo antes de enfrentarse a Georgie, Gustav se demoró un rato más en el área de recepción, leyendo el periódico del día, o al menos fingiendo que lo hacía, porque escrito en japonés casi en su totalidad, sólo pudo entretenerse con una sección que ocupaba una página y que estaba en inglés y narraba noticias de lo más inusuales, como el nacimiento de un delfín en un zoológico de China y el descubrimiento de un nuevo planeta cuyo centro era un diamante tasado en miles de billones de dólares.

A diferencia de él, los gemelos habían salido con David y la señorita Yamada a comprar los últimos souvenirs que faltaban de sus listas, lo que obligó a Gustav a apretarse las bolas y a decidirse de una vez por todas a enfrentar a Georgie.

Así, cuando subió a la habitación que compartían no se molestó en llamar a la puerta, ni tampoco empezó su diálogo con frases de cortesía, sino que fue directo al grano.

—¿Por qué? —Exigió saber todo aquello que la bajista le hubiera ocultado, y ésta, tendida de espaldas sobre la cama y con las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago, le contó la verdad.

—Porque… esto ya no es lo que quiero hacer. Ya no más.

—Pero…

—Estoy cansada, Gus —dijo Georgie con la vista clavada en el techo de la habitación—. La banda… tocar el bajo… de pronto dejó de ser divertido… Bill contribuyó, sí, pero también la disquera con sus ridículas peticiones, y hasta las fans…

—Dios santo —se acercó Gustav, cubriéndose la boca con una mano—. Entonces… ¿Es temporal o es… definitivo? ¿De verdad vas a dejar la banda?

Georgie cruzó los pies a la altura de los tobillos. —Sería lo más… conveniente para todos, ¿no crees? Porque si afirmo que esto es temporal, estaría dándoles esperanzas que ni yo misma abrigo. Igual se me pasa en unos meses, pero igual transcurren años, o… nunca. Y mientras tanto sería desalmado de mi parte hacerles esto a ustedes, así que la única opción que he encontrado es… entregar mis púas y retirarme. Dejar espacio para que alguien más apropiado ocupe mi lugar.

Gustav soltó una maldición entre dientes, y se apretó la cabeza entre ambas manos, ejerciendo presión para aliviar la repentina punzada de dolor que le atravesó de lado a lado como una flecha.

—¿Es por Bill? —Inquirió con repentina rabia—. ¿Es por vengarte de él que quieres hacer esto? Porque si es así, juro que voy a machacar a ese idiota a golpes hasta hacerle entrar en razón y-…

—En parte, pero no la tomes contra él —dijo Georgie sin emoción alguna—. Ni siquiera Bill ha sido el causante final de todo esto, si no que... Es mi decisión dejar la banda, porque sin importar quién haya influido, soy yo quien ha dado el paso final.

Gustav frunció el ceño, y una picazón en los ojos le hizo lamentarse por su debilidad. —No puedes, tú no puedes dejar la banda así como así…

—Puedo y… lo haré —declaró ella sin rebeldía, sin rencor, sin nada. Sólo determinación, y una pizca de culpa no por ella y sus acciones, sino por las consecuencias que éstas ejercían sobre los demás—. Es precisamente lo que quiero, y por esta vez, mis deseos irán antes que los suyos.

Con pasos trémulos, Gustav se sentó en la esquina de la cama, y por inercia sus manos buscaron a Georgie, apoyando su peso en torno a una de sus piernas.

—¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para que al menos reconsideres tu decisión?

—No lo creo…

—¿Y si-…?

—Gus —llamó Georgie su nombre—, no lo hagas más difícil. Lo que te he dicho eso es. Voy a dejar la banda, pero eso no implica que ustedes tengan que hacer lo mismo. Si hacer música sigue siendo su sueño, adelante. Estoy segura que a pesar de tantas bravatas tontas, alguna vez Bill investigó por algún bajista que me sustituyera y-…

—Pero yo no lo aceptaría —denegó Gustav con tozudez—. Éramos los cuatro, siempre fuimos nosotros cuatro contra el mundo, aunque suene a cliché tonto... Un desconocido no va a ocupar tu lugar jamás si de mí depende, y las fans… ellas tampoco lo aceptarían. Lo sabes bien, ¿no? Que le estás poniendo una sentencia de muerte a la banda.

—Sí… Tal vez… Pero no hay ninguna cantidad de culpa que a estas alturas me haga retractarme de mi decisión.

—Mierda —sollozó Gustav, torciendo el gesto en una expresión de dolor, y dos lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas.

Al instante se incorporó Georgie y gateó hasta él, pasándole los brazos por los hombros y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Gus, hey, Gusti… No llores. Por favor no llores. Ahora parece lo peor que nos pudo haber pasado, pero en unos meses… Cuando todo vuelva a la calma y estemos más tranquilos, entenderás que no podía ser de otra manera.

—En unos meses, dices… —Siseó éste, moviendo el rostro en dirección opuesta a Georgie—. Todo esto es horrible para mí, así que no quiero ni imaginar lo terrible que será para Tom, para Bill por encima de nosotros, y en cambio tú…

—También yo estoy sufriendo con esto.

—¡Pues no lo parece! —Chilló Gustav, luchando por soltarse de su agarre, pero Georgie se negó a ello, lo que los llevó a un corto forcejeo que la bajista ganó pero por poco.

—¡Tienes que calmarte! —Se aferró ella a Gustav con uñas y dientes, y éste los maniobró fuera de la cama y al suelo fueron a dar con un golpe amortiguado por el piso de madera—. ¡Por Dios santo, Gus, escúchame!

—¡Tenías que arruinar la banda, joder! ¡Bill tenía razón, tú eras la que le iba a poner un punto final a nuestras carreras! —Repitió cargado de ira los argumentos con los que Bill había atacado a Georgie en el pasado, y apenas lo dijo, se arrepintió—. Georgie… Yo…

Aflojando sus brazos, Georgie lo soltó, y ambos quedaron frente a frente con la convicción de que habían cruzado una línea infranqueable que vendría a cambiarlo todo entre los dos.

—Eso no era lo que yo-…

—Pero lo has dicho, y el daño está hecho —dijo Georgie, las fosas nasales temblándole mientras ella se contenía para no demostrar cuánto la había herido, pero no hacía falta. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, y sus pestañas inferiores no tardaron en ceder a la presión de la humedad excesiva.

—No era mi intención…

—Esas también son palabras de Bill cuando se disculpa, y nunca duran más de un par de semanas. Estoy harta…

Amagando el ponerse en pie, fue el turno de Gustav en tratar de retenerla, y eso hizo sujetándola por las muñecas e impidiéndole huir, pero Georgie detuvo sus avances.

—Déjame en paz —pidió con un tono de voz imposible de desobedecer—. No quiero que te conviertas en una copia de Bill, que lo único que saber hacer es lastimar con saña y disculparse sin sentirlo en un ciclo infinito. Las palabras también hacen daño, y usarlas de vuelta no lo remedia. Eso es lo que acabas de hacer, y si lo piensas… Si de verdad crees que por mi culpa la banda se ha ido al carajo, pues… Que así sea. No voy a dar marcha atrás, y no viviré con remordimiento por eso.

Gustav tragó saliva. —Entonces… Yo también me salgo de la banda. Ya está, los dos estaremos fuera, y que Bill y Tom hagan lo que quieran con los despojos restantes.

—No tienes por qué unirte a mí en esta resolución. Eres tu propia persona, y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones sin que las mías te influyan.

—Oh, Georgie… Sabes bien que eso no es una opción —declaró Gustav con total honestidad—. Tú me afectas en maneras que no soy capaz de describir…

Georgie lo miró con ojos grandes y asustados. —No me uses de pretexto. No te atrevas.

Sin un razonamiento que le fuera suficiente a sus propios oídos, Gustav abrió la boca un par de veces sólo para volverla a cerrar, cohibido de la entereza que Georgie demostraba al mirarlo directamente a los ojos y retarlo a contradecirse.

—No sé qué esperas de mí —masculló Gustav al cabo de unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada—. Sueltas una bomba de ese calibre, ¿y luego qué? Ya no hay banda, nuestras carreras llegan a su fin, y además soy el último en enterarse. Qué soberana mierda… Siempre es así contigo.

—De eso sí me arrepiento —confesó Georgie con el rictus contraído—. No fue mi intención. Planeaba decírtelo lo antes posible, pero… tenía miedo.

—¿Es que alguna vez te he dado razones de sentir miedo? Porque francamente…

—No se trata de eso, es más bien… —Georgie se detuvo, y tras soltar un largo y profundo suspiro, emprendió una reversa táctica—. No deberíamos de hablar esto ahora, ni tampoco aquí. Deberíamos esperar a volver a Alemania y tratar este asunto sin prisas y con calma.

—Si no vas a cambiar de idea no hay nada de qué hablar. Tan simple como eso —sentenció Gustav cualquier charla futura—. El resto carece de valor.

—¿Eso piensas? —Le retó Georgie a mirarla a los ojos y repetirlo.

—Sí —dijo él con la convicción de que tenía que lacerar a Georgie tanto como ella lo había hecho con él minutos atrás—. A la mierda con lo demás. Con Bill, Tom, y David, con el resto del equipo, y con los que trabajan con y para nosotros, con la disquera y hasta con las fans que nos apoyaron en las buenas y en las malas. A todos por igual.

—Gustav…

—A la mierda con… nosotros —dijo con dolor patente, pero encubierto tras una máscara de indiferencia—. Si tan fácil te es lanzar todo por la borda como si no importara, entonces te demostraré que no eres la única.

Dejando ir las manos de Georgie de las suyas, Gustav esperó por una reacción que jamás llegó. En cambio Georgie se paró firme sobre sus dos pies, y con medida cautela le dio la espalda y se encerró en el baño por espacio de quince minutos largos y penosos para Gustav, quien ensayó en su cabeza retahíla tras retahíla de disculpas por su comportamiento de antes.

Él en verdad no había utilizado el cerebro, ni tampoco el corazón, sino las entrañas, y el resultado era la peor pelea a la que se hubieran enfrentado antes. Sentado en una esquina de la cama donde apenas la noche anterior habían jugueteado hasta las tantas de la madrugada con una fleshlight, Gustav apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos y se preparó para arrastrarse de rodillas detrás de Georgie si así ella se lo requería para permitirle retractarse de sus palabras, y por todo lo que le era sagrado, Gustav lo haría gustoso si eso le grajeaba su perdón, pero el valor de hacerlo se le escurrió fuera del cuerpo apenas Georgie abrió la puerta, y en tres zanjadas salió del cuarto sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

Gustav sopesó el ir detrás de ella, tratar de solucionarlo al costo que fuera, pero supuso que Georgie se negaría, y en eso consistió su primer y más atroz error.

Así que optó por esperar su regreso, y Georgie no volvió sino hasta unos minutos antes de su partida del hotel, con el tiempo justo para meter el resto de sus pertenencias en un bolso de compra que no tenía al partir y presentarse en recepción para el _check-out_ del hotel.

Mientras David pagaba la cuenta y ultimaban detalles, Gustav buscó hablar con Georgie y al menos hacer las paces temporalmente, pero ésta se pegó al costado de Tom, y a juzgar por la mirada de reproche que éste le dirigió, Gustav dedujo que Tom estaba enterado de su pelea de antes y actuaba a favor de la bajista.

—Me cago en todo —maldijo Gustav por lo bajo, pero Bill alcanzó a escucharlo.

—Cágate en tus muertos si quieres, eso no va a solucionar el lío en el que te has metido —dijo con soltura, una mano en la cadera e inspeccionándose las uñas de la otra.

—Para haberte quedado sin la mitad de tu banda te ves demasiado tranquilo —siseó Gustav, deseando arrancarle la máscara tras la cual se escondía y comprobar que él no era el único que la estaba pasando mal, pero se llevó un chasco.

—Oh, ¿así que tú también dejas la banda? —Inquirió Bill, y lo remató con una exhalación corta—. Qué tragedia —murmuró, pero su tono no iba en concordancia con sus palabras, y Gustav no supo si atribuirlo a su resignación o a que de nuevo contaba con más información que él.

—Para ser alguien cuyo sueño de la infancia se le está desmoronando bajo sus pies actúas bastante…

—¿Indiferente? ¿Flemático? ¿Aburrido? —Rellenó Bill el espacio por él, pero entonces una pequeña contracción en uno de sus párpados lo delató, y Gustav entrevió a través de su perfecta fachada la figura de un hombre que lo ha perdido todo, excepto su resignación—. Eso es porque ahora mismo sólo soy un cascarón de mí yo anterior. Georgie sí que supo asestar el golpe en mi lugar más sensible… Y en Tokyo, además…

—Bill…

—Es lo que me merecía, ¿no? Por ser un cabrón redomado con ella. Éste es mi castigo. Y tú no estás en mejores condiciones que yo… Te ves del soberano asco.

—Me… —Gustav sonrió amargamente—. Me _siento_ del asco, que detalle el tuyo, gracias por notarlo.

—Que te sea leve —dijo Bill, posando su puño en el brazo de Gustav en un ademán varonil que ponía énfasis en el mensaje de ‘estoy contigo, suerte con eso, colega’ y que el baterista aceptó por compasión a quien sufría como él por sus propios problemas derivados de la resolución de Georgie en abandonar la banda.

Abordando el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto, Gustav se sentó al lado de Georgie con la incipiente esperanza de entablar conversación con ella, pero cada uno de sus comentarios recibió una fría acogida, y de cada tres preguntas que le hacía, Georgie sólo le respondía con una, en monosílabos, siempre mirando por la ventanilla e ignorándolo por completo.

Con un trayecto tan catastrófico para su resolución de hacer las paces con la bajista, no fue ninguna sorpresa que su estancia en la sala de espera fuera similar, y una vez en la cabina del avión Georgie rompiera su rutina habitual de tomar somníferos y perderse del vuelo para en lugar de ello cambiar su asiento con David e irse a sentar en otro grupo.

—¿Están peleando? —Cuestionó su exmanager el comportamiento de la bajista, y ninguno de los tres presentes se ofreció a confirmar o denegar sus sospechas.

—Es complicado, Dave —dijo Tom, luego de que éste cediera a la presión.

—Todo parecía bien entre ustedes esta mañana.

—Sí, bueno… Eso fue en la mañana. Y ya estamos en la tarde. Veremos qué pasa en las próximas doce horas y te mantendremos al tanto —ironizó Bill, cruzado de piernas y con semblante altivo.

Durante el despegue Gustav no le quitó los ojos de encima a Georgie, y observó con creciente ansiedad el modo en que ella se aferró a los reposabrazos de su asiento y hundió el mentón contra su pecho, y hasta que ella no se tranquilizó una vez que agarraron altitud y el avión se estabilizó en el aire, él no hizo lo mismo.

En suma, se mantuvo alerta de ella durante todo el vuelo, y aunque Georgie no volteó en su dirección ni una sola vez, Gustav estuvo seguro de que ella sabía que él velaba por su seguridad.

No una reconciliación, ni siquiera cerca de una, pero sí una demostración en la que dejaba claro, que si bien de momento estaban en malos términos, no por ello la amaba menos.

Sólo esperaba que el sentimiento fuera recíproco…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
